


Choking On Roses

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Mild Gore, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: She made flowers bloom within my lungs, and though they were beautiful, I couldn't breathe.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Choking On Roses

She made flowers bloom within my lungs, and though they were beautiful, I couldn't breathe. 

Breathless, a good way to put it. I may as well have been a ghost in her presence. Though the change was subtle, it did enough damage to last a lifetime. Unrequited romance, might as well have been a death sentence. To see her walking hand in hand with Erza, I told myself I was happy for them, but just like the petals of a flower, though beautiful, they're to be admired from afar. For it's not until the blossom is plucked that it starts to die. 

My chest physically hurt in their presence. And that was the beginning. I didn't know what was happening inside, but I knew it felt horrible. Death would have been a less painful alternative. Just like wilted flower petals, I was falling quickly. But every fall has a landing point and that landing is the part that hurts. 

Tears stained my pillow. Once snow white linens, blotched with the manifestation of my anguish. I wasn't good enough for her. My chest tightened as I sobbed. I would always just be Cana, that drunk who was always the friend, never the girlfriend. I choked. I couldn't catch my breath. Gagging, my eyes watered as I finally brought it up. Picking up the wet, mushy mess, I examined it. A...rose petal? 

I tried so hard to hide it, but every time I saw her again, there was that feeling. That pain and that urge to gag. I needed more information. Why was it flower petals? Why was something so beautiful as love, so painful to go through? Because it wasn't meant to be. The irony was in the flower itself. It was as if fate was rubbing it in my face. 'You're not good enough, Cana. She chose Erza over you.' Rose petals...Scarlet colored. 

The only way to recover from Hanahaki is to give up your feelings for the person who caused them. I can't do that. I'll marinate my liver in alcohol before I let her go. You won this time, Erza. Just promise you'll give her the world and nothing less, then both of you get out of my sight and leave me here...choking on roses.


End file.
